Bruce Wayne meets Clark Kent
by Aurora Nightstar
Summary: Conspiracy Theory of Bruce Wayne Meets Clark Kent told from the perspective of Lex Luther.
Although Perry White wanted to send his prize reporter Lois Lane to Lex's party, Lex insisted it be Clark Kent who was sent. He didn't want Clark to be aware of the fact that he was specifically requested. Lex had already completed his investigation of Lois Lane. This investigation began way back when internet blogger Glen Woodburn first revealed to the world that Lois Lane knew who the alien was whom General Zod was looking for. Lex needed to know too. He didn't need a spy to realize how Lois Lane felt about Superman. All he needed to do was pick up the Daily Planet and read everything she wrote about Superman. Although Lex often did some humanitarian type work, like helping to restore Metropolis after the big fight between Superman and General Zod, he never got the kinds of praise that Superman got and this really pissed Lex off.

Clark Kent first came to Lex's attention when his spy at the Daily Planet noted that Lois Lane, who previously made it a policy to never date coworkers, seemed to have fallen head over heels in love with newcomer Clark Kent – a nobody originally from Smallville. At first, he pawned this off as not very important, but then in reviewing areas affected by Zod's attack Smallville definitely came up in the reports. He knew he had to meet Clark Kent and find out what is so 'super' about him.

His other special guest for his party was Bruce Wayne. Lex had been trying to spy on Batman since he first took over his father's company as Batman was the primary reason the crime rings Lex ran in Gotham always seemed to fail. The first spy Selena Kyle reported that Bruce Wayne himself was in fact actually Batman. Lex found this totally absurd. No way would a fellow billionaire risk his own neck just to stop a few petty crimes for such an ungrateful city. However, given Bruce's background of having his own parents shot and killed right in front of him, this was entirely possible he hired someone to take the risks Batman does. None of the other spies he sent had much success. Those who infiltrated his company never got close enough to learn anything. It was well known that Bruce liked the attractive ladies, so Lex sent plenty of them too to woo him. None of them really learned anything other than Bruce Wayne was fantastic in bed. This too made Lex feel jealous.

Lex watched Bruce and Clark talk at his party. He heard every word. The look on Bruce's face was just priceless when Clark began to grill him about the Batman. He had bought the Gotham Free Press through a dummy corporation and made them print very negative reports of the Batman. His spies over at the Daily Planet made sure Clark Kent read it.

He loved it that Bruce had such a negative opinion about Superman too. He realized Bruce obviously paid very little attention to the actual facts about Superman. According to Bruce Superman was 'above the law.' Wrong, he actually turned himself over to the authorities about a year and half ago. His fears that Superman would 'burn the whole place down,' please, he put out three fires this week alone saving dozens of people. Damm him, two of which Lex himself had paid to have set. He was planning to collect insurance money and get rid of a few people he was having problems with at the same time. Should have been an easy win –win for him, but no, thanks to Superman. He forced himself not to laugh when Bruce basically described Superman as a freak that dresses like a clown. Of course, this all worked perfectly into Lex's plan. He would do nothing to correct Bruce's misconceptions about Superman.

Lex stepped in and finally made his move. "Boys! Mm, Bruce Wayne meets Clark Kent. Ah, I love it! I love bringing people together!" Of course this was the total opposite of what he wanted to do. "How are we?" Lex said. Lex overcompensated with a big smile as he realized he just made a huge mistake. He never met Clark Kent before. Clark simply lacked that fame that would earn him instant recognition.

"Lex," Bruce recognized Lex instantly.

"Hello. Good," Lex said.

Lex pushed his luck and introduced himself to Clark. "Hi, hello, it's Lex. It is a pleasure..." Lex said as he shook hands with Clark. "Ow! Wow, that is a good grip! You should not pick a fight with this person," he warned Bruce.

During the party, Lex was told about Bruce copying files from his mainframe. Lex told his security not to interfere as he knew nothing would be learned that Lex didn't want known. Lex actually anticipated this move. Before the party, he even made sure to remove files he wanted to keep hidden. Specifically he removed the files he had on Superman and Batman. He didn't want Bruce to realize how much he was keeping tabs on his bat vigilante. Likewise he wanted Superman perceived as a monster. Too much of that file showed Superman rescuing people, people that Lex actually paid to have murdered. Lex always wanted to play God. He wanted life and death power over people. He couldn't stand it that Superman really undermined his power and ability do just that. His ultimate plan was to trick Batman into killing Superman for him.


End file.
